yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 18 Episode 28: Resort Zombification part 2: Eden vs Briggs
Last time on Ymrp we seen our Heroes get caught in what seem like a Zombie apocalpyse, With Kin seperated from the crew and Lu sadly defeated threeHeroes Eden , Kin and Reyna find themselve in one hell of a battle . Eden is challenged by a man how will these misfortunate events turn out ? Eden vs Briggs sample-94d6ea20c9b933ad1cfca4230e1abd4b-2.jpg|Height and size difference between Eden and Briggs “Alright, Lets dance ! “ His lavishly l'oreal black hair brushed across the cool winds that emitted within the room as he spoke those bold reassuring words , His flourished hazel green gaze met his opponent as he dropped down into a Jeet Kune do stance. “ Whoa hold up cow boy can I get a name first ? “ The main said, pressing his oddly framed glasses back over the temple of his nose as he gaved Eden a gentle little smirk. “ The names Eden , not like it matters anyway you won't live long enough to remember it “ Eden told him gently stretching his waist to each side before setting both his fist out his right slightly bend while his left remained outwards. “ Hm …. I love the enthusiasm kid the names Briggs ands I-..m oooof ! “ Eden had already set his foot out mid sentence , His whole body propelled outwards due to the leverage he had set out upon that single foot , while bringing his arm back throwing all he could into that ingle right fist launching it into the sternum of the man knocking his body back. The man caught every impact held behind the fist into the gut knocking the man back whole. His body quickly concave through the wall. A loud thud was heard then crash boom that wall began to fall upon the man . “ Tch.. that was easy “ Eden stated slightly waving his hand attempting to ease the impact from his knuckles which left a burning sensation. Eden gave off a sly smirk slowly turning around , But before Edens right foot was to slightly leave a gentle this amongst the floor , The floor shook slightly knocking Eden off balance. “ What the he stated.. “ Before his eyes caught a crack amongst the ground leading towards Eden whom slowly jumped up his enhanced reflexes forced his body to become the swift winds full course meal. Briggs can be seen throwing his fist through the cracks of the ground launching his body upwards along with Eden, But Eden swiftly avoided launching his body over Brigs fist and in the midst of the attack he launched his leg back kicking Briggs forward. They both landed amongst their feet quickly enforcing there body in a swift 360 turn from the ground , Pushing off from their hands and charging each other at a full impact both throwing their own flurry of punches. Briggs was at the advantage due to the length of his arms Eden slowly bringing his foot back attempting to catch as many punches as he can as he quickly more then suddenly reverted his hands to forearms attempting to block Briggs fist. Quickly moving to his fist quickly pushing them out of his way launching his own mix of kicks in attempting to kick at his feet. Both Briggs and Eden fist along with their legs remain occupied. Eden was ready for every attack he had launch at him but Eden was not ready for the full on head butt Briggs had launched at him. Which threw Edens body back a bit weary son caught in a quick daze. Edens body was weary for a bit he felt his body sway side to side allowing Briggs to charge at him with his hands planted together attempting to come down with a full body haymaker upon the temple of Eden. Eden had looked to see what seem like three of him this would have been the act of the knocking on the head he had received by the man. “ Damn you.. “ Eden stated throwing both his arms over his head making them acting upon him as if they were umbrellas his legs quickly knuckled forward as he attempted to keep his body up , but his body was quickly knocked back as Briggs boot met Edens chest throwing his body back “ GAHHH” Eden shouted as blood leaped from his lips his body in a full 360 spin as it rolled through the destruction he had set off earlier. Tumblr_mratt09nwt1qcsesho1_500.gif ''Now Im pissed off ! tumblr_mtuj42f4cF1qdie0jo1_400-2.gif “ You was smacking them lips earlier why so quiet now HUH ?! “ Briggs shouted setting over to Eden doing his bo legged walk as he did so he laughed and laughed until his palm was caught grasping upon his fist and then he lifted Eden, Throwing him back down with a large crash “ THUD “ the impact was enough to shake the tower. Eden cried with agony but his Creed blood that was meant for this type of damage quickly allowed him to throw his legs around Briggs arm. “ Tch.. You.. talk alot.. “ The young hero stated before propelling his body up forcing the man to flip over along side with him. “ GAHH “ he shouted as his body was lifted into a 360 mid air spin along with Eden. He began to breathe heavily a gentle smirk broke across his face. Eden began to pull amongst his arm “ GRRRRRR ! “ Eden shouted. Throwing all his strength into trying to break his arm , But the man simply laughed “ Haha.. it’s gonna take much more then that kid “ He said quickly bringing his arm down upon Edens chest with a bone crushing impact.” Tch” Eden felt his heart stopped as his body was first to propel upwards. The man Briggs quickly launched his arm out reaching for his leg but Eden quickly kicked back forcing his body to drag and roll amongst the floor. Eden panted heavily as he pulled himself up from upon the floor. “ You’re pretty good “ Eden stated pulling his body up . Briggs shrugged fixing his glasses upon his face dragging his hands within his pockets. “ Sure took you a while to notice I'm the ..ooof ! Briggs was stopped mid sentence once again, He felt his lungs be pushed upon his back as his eyes struggled to lower , Once they finally lowered his Eyes met Edens fist at his gut, “ Edens hair paced a shadow amongst his face as he did so. “ You sli-..ppery..de-v “ Briggs was stopped mid sentence once again. As Eden threw a fist upwards into Briggs chin hard enough to knock a bull of course. Briggs felt his body be shot up 10 paces in mid air Eden shot back , He swiftly threw his body across the wall quickly running across it before kicking him self up from above launching his fist into Briggs Chest. Briggs body was forced to meet the wall behind him with a full hard on impact. Eden landed with soft platters amongst his toes quickly spitting a bit of blood caught amongst his tongue. “ Too easy “ Eden stated a bit more confident now , BOOM ! Briggs came from the wall this time in furious as his glasses fell from his face. He slammed his foot upon them setting the most sinister gaze upon Eden. “ You’ve done it now Kid ! “ Briggs shouted quickly he placed both his hands on each side of his jacket. And with excessive force He Ripped off the jacket all with one pull his chest began to glow beneath the rooms flustering light that was made possible by the surrounding candle lights. The room was quickly caught grasp by the light Eden quickly threw his arms over his face. And at the instant he caught five furious blows to the face 02.gif ''It Ends here ! tumblr_static_tumblr_mg7x32ndko1qgd7tso1_500.gif , Edens body swayed “ Take this ! “ He heard his voice shout but couldn’t quite see him all he really needed was that voice to pinpoint his location. Eden quickly swung his body out catching Briggs fist in mid air “ Impossible “ Briggs exclaimed as his fist was caught in mid air. Eden slowly lifted his eye a bit swollen so he tsk’d at the attempt throwing both his foot back to where they met his chest all at one feat he launched them into the chest of Briggs throwing his body back once more, Eden fell into a squat Briggs body danced through the air once more bringing more chaos towards the room. “ Why are you doing this? What possible reason do you have behind these means to attack .. ? Why must you act on impulse and without thought without reasoning if you wish to bring chaos upon these people then atleast hae a reasoning behind it just as I would ! ” Eden slandered at him clenching his fist for the hate towards his opponent was too strong. Briggs body can be seen being lifted from the encasement of the rocks that had fell upon him “ Haha but kid.. I do have a reason..” His face was bruised when he lifted it up but yet he smiled his teeth no longer white but stained with blood. “ It’s fun ! “ Edens heart jumped. This man was a maniac more so than him yes he wish to force under his rule but not because it was fun, But because he thought it would be good for the people. Eden planted his teeth to geth creating the up most obliterating sound “ Very well then .. I’ll kill you “ Eden stated clenching his fist throwing off his shirt throwing his gaze to Briggs. “ Because it’s fun “ Eden stated with a somewhat disorientated tone, “ Alright sounds good “ Briggs stated launching head first into Eden with a fiery rage. Eden swiftly kicked back his body moved like water at this exact moment at sight of Briggs first fist Eden moved swiftly to the side throwing a barrage of fist into his sides, Briggs scoffed bringing his elbow back Eden fell back a bit both threw them selves back creating space between two. Eden pulled his upper body back facing both wrist forward He dragged his feet through the floor and paced himself dropping his waist as he huffed, Briggs held his sides “ Heh.. well kid any last words or HUAH ! “ Briggs had threw a fist outwards just in case Eden had attempted to hit him mid sentence but instead Eden stood there a sinister smirk across his face and t\within seconds before Briggs can react Eden shot a dropkick from below knocking the man off balance, Eden quickly pulled his left leg dragging it towards him and within seconds the man would be caught in a full split. Eden threw his fist into the man's jaw with a full throttle first before pulling himself upwards “ Gahhh “ Briggs shouted in a bit of an uneasy position. Eden picked himself up and within that moment he threw all his force into his right fist launching his body up then forcibly crashing it down amongst Briggs face! The impact forced the winnd to disperse. Edens hand was implanted into Briggs face, As he pulled it out Briggs head was nothing but mush and blood, Eden began to pant heavily pulling his arm back. " Well... that was fun " omNNn01.gif ,Lu held Lana on his lap brushing his fingers through her hair setting his gaze towards Reyna, “.. Reyna.. Im sorry , I shouldn’t have been so selfish and give up so quickly ! , are you alright ? are you gurt ? “ Lu’s father motive kicked in as he reached for her sleeves pulling amongst them so he could check her faces for any scratches. Boosh ! An explosion can be heard as the door was knocked down from his hinges, Smoke pushed in through the room all that was seen was a dark figure walking through the smoke, He held his arms up gently coughing through the smoke . Out from the smoke was Eden scratches and bruises can be seen all over his body. Along side blood some of which were his and some not. “ Alright folks let's get out of here ! “ Edens stated barely able to lift his right eye. He shot pass Lu, Lana and Reyna, “ We need to find the source of the smoke. Eden stated Lu planted his head amongst the wall, Quickly dragging himself up he limped over to Eden throwing an arm over his neck leaning his body to his abit. “ Alright Run to the end of the hall take a right run to that end and you’ll see a door.. do not enter or you’ll be one of those dead things “ Lu stated as Eden was in the midst of doing it he slowed down a bit enough for Lana and Reyna to be able to follow. “ Alright stop” Lu shouted he allowed his head to sway back and forth at the end of the hall his eyes analyzed every structure of the room by walking these halls he was able to map out a blueprint of the room. “ Do not go in there, Thats the source of the smoke so it make sense that there is where the smoke would mostly be “ Eden nodded “ So what do we do ? “ Lu pulled off from Eden “ Reyna and Lana get down .. you too Eden “ Lu commanded as he walked towards the door he launched a fist through it before ducking down planting his nose amongst the floor. “ Everyone hold your breath see that window ? I want you all to jump I’ll be behind you ! “ Lu shouted Eden nodded grabbing Lana and holding Reyna with his breath held in. He then jumped out the window his body propelling through the air landing in the vast body of water below. Eden quickly looked up still no sign of Lu and Then boom the tower exploded but within those fiery flames came out Lu riding the smoke and fire crashing out the upper half the tower soon following a domino effect to below. Eden moved out of the way allowing Lu to land amongst himself. His body dfrifting through the waves, Ohblivious: Reyna watched Lu with a dull expressionless look, watching him as he spoke. She sat quietly staring at him in desperation apologizing. She nodded her head. “It’s alright, don’t worry Lu..” She said softly as he checked her she stood there with a “-_-“ face glancing at him. “Lulu I’m fine.” She said staring at him. “Please do not worry yourself.” She said shaking her head. Soon enough an explosion was heard, she turned to look at out of the black ashy smoke was Eden. Even Reyna was surprised he was alright, almost feeling relieved. “Woah.. Uh.. Eden.. are you ok there?” She asked in a monotoned voice staring at him blankly. Reyna stood there quietly, watching them. Reyna took Lana and put her on her back piggy backing her as they hurried after them following making sure no one was left behind. Reyna stopped after them and glanced at the door. It gave off a dangerous aura and it made her feel extremely unsettled. Reyna got down with Lana trying to cover her and keeping safe on the floor. Watching Lu punch his fist through the door, Reyna tilted her head watching him and held her breath. She gave Eden Lana and was picked up by Eden as well a bit shocked she squirmed about to argue that she would be fine doing it herself but gave up since she was already in immense pain allowing him to just take her. She held onto him tightly as they jumped out the window, her hair flying behind her in the wind and splashing into the water. She swam up to the top looking at Eden holding Lana and up at the tower. Reyna swallowed hard watching for Lu, her blank red eyes stared waiting until finally the tower exploded, she covered her face so pieces of the tower wouldn’t hit her and within the flames came out Lu, swimming over to Lu to see if he was alright. “God.. once a hero always a hero.” Reyna said softly before glancing back up at the imploded tower. And so Lana and Lu are finally reunited but the war is far from over , As for Kin did Kin come out victor as Eden did and now that Lu, Lana Eden and Reyna had finally escaped the tower are they truly safe ? Find out nextime on Y M R P " Category:Ark 18